Level shifters can be utilized to level shift a signal between circuits that are referenced to different grounds. One or more isolation barriers can provide galvanic isolation between the circuits. Exemplary approaches to galvanic isolation can be based on capacitance, induction, electromagnetic waves, and optical, acoustic, and mechanical means to exchange energy between the circuits. In some instances it may be desirable for the signal to be generated based on a feedback signal. Furthermore, it may be desirable to level shift the feedback signal. A dedicated level shifter and isolation barrier may be utilized for the feedback signal.